


Something

by mydeira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has some ‘splainin’ to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on October 25, 2006.
> 
> Written for the prompt challenge posted over in eurydice72's LJ. This week’s challenge was to write a fic based on dialogue from one of the Whedonverse shows and using it with different characters. I picked pepperlandgirl4's selection which was from AtS “Players”. I did have to change a pronoun for context, but I don’t think anyone will have my head for that. Will they?
> 
> FRED  
> (rolls her eyes, scoffs, turns to look at Wesley) But you hated her...didn't you?
> 
> WESLEY  
> (softly) It's not always about holding hands...

Xander shut the door bedroom door behind him and went in search of Willow. He found her in the kitchen poking through his cupboards.  
  
“Sure can tell you’ve grown up. Not a Twinkie or Ho-Ho in sight.” There was a forced casualness to her tone, the kind she used whenever she was trying to pretend everything was okay. It wasn’t as obvious as it was when she was younger, but he could still tell when something was bothering her.  
  
“I’m sorry, Willow, that’s not how I wanted you to find out,” he said as he leaned back against the counter, watching her move onto the next set of cupboards.  
  
“Hey, it’s my own fault for just barging in. I shouldn’t just drop in like this.”  
  
“You’re always welcome to just drop in. We hardly see each other enough as it is. I like it when you show up out of the blue,” Xander stated, meaning it.  
  
“But not when you already have company.”  
  
He sighed. Crossing the kitchen, he laid his hands gently on Willow’s shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
“I should have said something to you sooner. Even if I was waiting until I figured out what this was before saying anything. Because if I can’t talk to my best friend…” He left the rest unsaid.  
  
She looked at him finally. “A heads up would have been nice. I don’t really know what to think right now.”  
  
“I know it’s unexpected.”  
  
Her eyes dropped from his when she replied, “Um, not all that unexpected. I mean it’s a shock, but it kind of makes sense.”  
  
That surprised him. “You expected this?”  
  
“Well, you two do really have a lot in common,” she said sheepishly. “But you hated him…didn’t you? Especially after what happened during the battle.”  
  
“Hate is kind of a strong word,” Xander replied. “Resented is more like it.”  
  
“But, Xander, it’s Andrew. Andrew!”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Not only that, he’s a he.”  
  
“Thought that would be the last thing to bother you, Will.”  
  
She sighed. “It doesn’t, not like that. It’s just that…well, you’ve kind of always been about the boobies.”  
  
He couldn’t help but grin. “I still am. But what I’ve got going with Andrew is…it’s hard to define exactly. Like you said, we have a lot in common. Things just make sense somehow. And you know as well as I do that it's not always about holding hands.”  
  
“No, relationships are never that simple,” she agreed. “So, this thing with you and Andrew, you think maybe it’s something?”  
  
“It’s something, though I can’t say what kind of something yet.” He thought for a moment. “Strangely enough, I kind of like not knowing, not being defined.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s actually less scary than the knowing. Because when you do know that’s when the crazy sets in.” She smiled faintly. Then, peering around him toward the bedroom, she asked, “Is he going to hide in there until I leave?”  
  
Xander chuckled. “That depends.”  
  
“On?”  
  
“Whether or not you promise to be nice.”  
  
Willow snorted at that. “Keep him from calling me ‘she-witch’ and we have a deal.”  
  
“I might be able to manage that.” He gave her a quick smiled and turned to head to the bedroom.  
  
“Hey, Xander,” she called.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
There was an impish curl to her lips. “Just because I promised to be nice doesn’t mean I won’t still give him the ‘You hurt Xander. I’ll hurt you.’ speech.”  
  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  
  
He was just happy it wasn’t Buffy that had walked in on him. That would have been a disaster. At least now when he told her, because with Willow knowing it was no longer an if situation, at least Willow would have his back. Well, as long as Andrew didn’t piss her off, that was.


End file.
